Unexpected Suprises
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: reposted[LL with Literati undertones]After leaving Stars Hollow for one year, Lorelai and Rory come home to find things aren’t the way they were.


**Title**: Unexpected Changes 

**Paring**: L/L with Literati undertones

**Summary**: After leaving Stars Hollow for one year, Lorelai and Rory come home to find things aren't the way they were. 

**Author's Note**: Okay this is reposted, I did a lot of editing and stuff, and the italics are Lorelai's thoughts. Also I've added some things 

**

I can't believe it, everything's the same here. I mean after you leave a town for a year to just get away from all the commotion and everything stressful in your life you expect the town to change. But then again we did leave Stars Hollow the place where hardly anything changes.

  
Lorelai and Rory stood outside of Luke's Diner they just looked at the counter not wanting to go in.  
  
"Mom, open the door." Rory persisted  
  
But Lorelai didn't budge she just stood there as if she didn't know anyone inside and was too shy to go in.  
  
"Okay, fine I'll open the door. But if Luke comes out and tells us to get out then don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Well, after you leave a place people tend to change and you never know."  
  
Rory sighed knowing that the real reason her mother didn't want to go in was because Luke Danes was in there, and well the whole reason they left Stars Hollow was because her mom and Luke had the biggest argument that they ever had. Rory didn't want to talk to her mom about it because she knew that her mom didn't want to be bothered with it. The two walked in and everyone in the diner looked at them as if they were strangers from out of town.  
  
"Hi everyone." Lorelai stammered as Rory and her walked towards the counter. Everyone in the diner smiled at them and returned to whatever they were doing before Lorelai and Rory came in.  
  
"Hey Luke." Rory said sitting down. She immediately hit her mother softly in the arm as a sign of "say hi to Luke too." Lorelai got the message and nodded.  
  
"Hey, so um -" Luke started. It was obvious he was surprised to see them both back to Stars Hollow after such a long time. He was speechless and he kept on looking at them - Lorelai in particular.  
  
"The place looks nice." Lorelai commented looking around. It looks great and well I love being back the smell, the sounds it's all wonderful.  
  
"Thanks, but it hasn't really changed." Luke said. He felt happy about them coming back, but this thoughts wandered off to the scene that made Lorelai and Rory move out of Stars Hollow. He knew that they might go, since Lorelai threatened they would, but he thought she wasn't serious. When he finally heard the news that they did leave, he was upset. During the year that they were gone, he tried to adjust to not having Lorelai Gilmore beg for coffee and not having to make his little lectures about their eating habits. He even went out with a girl that he met, Lauren. Everyone in town thought that Lauren looked like Lorelai and that there names sounded too similar. But Luke denied all the accusations that everyone made, but everyone continued to talk about the subject.  
  
"How was New York, or wherever you guys went?" Luke asked.  
  
"It was nice, big, loud, lots of coffee shops." Lorelai said_. I can't believe I didn't tell him about Joe. I mean I did go out with him for half the time I was there. Maybe I better avoid talking about him, I mean he might get annoyed or maybe even jealous. _Lorelai was going out with someone too when she was in NY. Joe was a journalist and they met while in Central Park. They "bumped" in to each other and well the rest was history. Suddenly the silence started up again. _Okay, someone has to say something. I mean before we left, I couldn't stop talking Luke had to shut me up everyday.  
_  
Rory noticed the silence and asked what Luke and Jess were up too this past year.  
  
"You know this and that. It's been pretty much the same everyday - very boring stuff." Ha, yeah right I mean they couldn't have been that bored while we were gone.  
  
"Speaking of Jess, where is he?" Rory asked. Ever since her move to New York, her and Jess hadn't really kept in touch and it was hard for her to imagine what he had been doing while she wasn't around. It left her wondering if he met someone and suddenly their relationship was over.  
  
"Jess is at work. The people at Wal-Mart are making him work extra hours." Luke said trying not to laugh. Ever since Jess got a second job working at Wal-Mart so he can pay for his second car, Luke had been giving him a hard time about the entire situation. But recently, Jess had been given the title of "employee of the month" and Luke realized that Jess does work hard and since then hasn't really given him a hard time.  
  
"So now he has to wear the blue vest more often. I sort of feel sorry for the guy." Lorelai said feeling like herself again. She was no longer shy or scared to open up to Luke anymore. _Finally in a long time I feel like I'm at home, I wish I felt this more often, wait maybe I will since I am home. Oh my a little bit too touchy there, I little bit too much "there's no place like home" feelings. I have to stop watching "The Wizard Of Oz" before I go to sleep!_  
  
Lorelai asked Luke for coffee, and Luke gave her and Rory a huge cup of the drink that they love. Before long, everyone in town found out that the Gilmore's were back in town. Miss Patty rushed to the diner with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Lorelai and Rory! How good it is to have you back!" She said grinning. She hugged them both and sat down on a stool next to Lorelai.  
  
"So, what's new with you?" Lorelai said to Miss Patty.  
  
"Please Darling you really don't want to know about me. Everything's been the same around here, but I must say Luke had been a little sad since you were gone" Miss Patty said dropping the tone in her voice. Lorelai turned to Luke and he overfilled the Kirk's cup with coffee. Lorelai laughed remembering a time when he was looking at her and he overfilled her cup. Ah the good old days. I still wonder what made Luke so distracted that would make him over fill my cup? It was a waste of coffee. Miss Patty continuing with what she was saying earlier and interrupted Lorelai's thoughts.  
  
"Luke also met a girl." Miss Patty started to say. Wait what? Luke met a girl? While I was gone? _Ah ha! So he did do something while I was gone. Wonder if she was pretty._ "As I was saying, Luke met a girl and her name was Lauren. She looked a lot like you Lorelai. Dark colored hair, tall, and very beautiful." _Why would he want to date someone that looked like me? Makes no sense. Wonder why Luke didn't mention her at all._  
  
"So, Luke really liked Lauren?" Lorelai asked Miss Patty as Rory listened to the conversation. _Please say no, please say no!_  
  
"Yes, they were serious for a while. Everyone thought he was going to propose. I thought so too."  
  
"Then what happened?" Rory asked she was very interested in Miss Patty's story.  
  
"Well, she wasn't ready for commitment, or at lease that's what I heard. I think that Luke doesn't want to do something he'll know he'll regret. Oh look at the time I have a class to teach. Nice seeing you girls" Miss Patty said leaving the diner. _Afraid of doing something he would regret? I mean if he really loved her he should have unless he liked someone else. That story is a lot better than my time in New York with Joe, a lot better._  
  
Lorelai and Rory left the diner and drove to their old house. Before they left, they had asked Sookie, Lorelai's best friend and cook at the Independence Inn to do a little house sitting because they knew that were going to come back. So, for an entire year, Sookie watched the house and when Lorelai and Rory walked in, it was as if they had never left. They wandered off to the kitchen and saw a pile of freshly baked cookies made by Sookie. They each had a cookie and began to unpack.

"Feels good huh?" Rory said, to her mother who was taking clothes out of her duffel bag. 

"Yeah it does, I mean things are still the same. Minus the Luke having a girlfriend thing. Wonder if they're still together."

"I don't think so, I mean Luke isn't really known for having long term relationships." Rory pointed out, "Come to think of it, neither are you."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked. She knew that her daughter was right, except for her engagement with Max; she never really had a serious relationship. _Just never found the right guy. _

"I mean you've never really kept a long relationship. But I'm not saying that's a bad thing or anything."

Lorelai nodded and smiled at her daughter, they continued to unpack when Lorelai saw something hidden in her bag. 

**  
  
**Author's Note**: Okay hopefully after the edits, this story is a little bit easier to understand. I'm open to all reviews; even it's negative stuff. Just tell me what needs to be changed and I'll try to change it.   
  
**Coming up**: Jess makes an appearance and stirs up a romantic moment with Rory. Luke and Lorelai have a fight causing an accident


End file.
